This application is for support of a symposium on the "Immune Response in Infectious Disease". The symposium will be held in conjunction with the biennial meeting of the Sociedad Mexicana de Immunologia and is the 12th International Symposium organized by the Symposium Committee of the International Union of Immunological Societies. The program is designed to present the latest information on the major functional components of the immune system, how these influence the natural history of a variety of infectious diseases of particular relevance to public health problems of Mexico, and new findings which may permit prevention or therapy or both.